


Running Forward

by Jetainia



Category: Merlin (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Gen, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Ronon had been Running from the Wraith for seven years, now he was going to be running towards them.





	1. Chapter 1

Ronon Ran. That was his life now. It had been his life ever since the Wraith had last attacked Sateda and he had been captured. He was one of the unlikely ones. The ones that they kept around to play with. Sometimes he cursed his stubbornness; if he hadn't resisted so much to the Wraith, maybe they would have killed him and gotten it over with. Other times he thanked it.

Generally those were the times where he had found a clear stream of drinkable water and a good meal that would keep him going for a day or two. The times where life didn't seem so bad. Where there was hope for more than just Running. Not that a Runner had ever gotten away from the Wraith permanently. That was nigh on impossible. But maybe, maybe Ronon would be the first.

He was certainly stubborn enough for it. Already, he had been Running for seven years and as far as he was aware, that was the longest a Runner had ever survived. He was proud of that. Proud that his experience and lessons from Sateda were helping him survive even if his home was now destroyed. He hadn't returned there.

He didn't know if it still stood strongly or if the Wraith had finally managed to tear down all the defences. He'd find out one day. After he had managed to stop Running. Because he would. He would not let his life end when he was a prisoner of the creatures that had taken his home, his family, his culture away from him. He would die free and running at the Wraith with blaster in hand as he destroyed them just as they had destroyed him.

The sound of the Astra Porta opening made him curse softly. He had hoped for a bit longer on this planet. It was a nice planet, one filled with greenery and fresh fruit that wasn't poisonous. He had even found healing plants he could make a salve with. If he had the time—which he now didn't thanks to the quick arrival of the Wraith.

Darts started zooming out of the gate; three of them. Only a small party this time then. He could deal with three Wraith darts. And then he would grab as many plants as he could feasibly carry and make his way to the next planet. He didn't let himself think of the rapidly shrinking list of viable addresses he knew. If he absolutely had to, he would start cycling through the list again. Never stopping for long enough that the Wraith would catch him. He had lasted seven years already, he could last another seven.

A beam shot down close by him and he shrank further into the green branches of the tree he was hiding in. As soon as he had arrived here, he had set the traps that would now help him fend off the latest wave of Wraith. All he had to do was wait until one of them crossed their path and then he'd attack. The monster approached slowly, checking for tracks with its weapon drawn. It would find tracks, all right, and it would follow them straight into Ronon's trap.

With a startled grunt, the Wraith was jerked into the air by its leg and the rope that had wrapped itself around its ankle. Ronon grinned and took aim. Three shots set to kill, all hitting directly in the chest. It was the surest way of making sure a Wraith didn't stick around. Apart from cutting off their arms to remove the enzyme that gave them their healing and long life, that was.

A roar echoed through the forest and Ronon froze. That was no Wraith. That had to be a local. How had Ronon not noticed something that clearly took very unkindly to visitors and sounded furious at the intrusion? Maybe it was just the Wraith that the local took offense too. Either way, Ronon didn't particularly want to find out by throwing himself blindly into the path of whatever it was.

Carefully, silently, he climbed down his tree and started making his way to the sound. He was curious and if the local didn't mind him being there for the past few days, he figured they could probably come to an understanding. Either that, or he could run through the Astra Porta to another planet and hope they didn't follow him and he started Running from two things. The sight that greeted him when he reached the location of the noise made him stop short and stare in disbelief.

A scrawny man stood in the centre of a massacre. Wraith parts lay scattered around him, bloody and oozing enzyme. The man himself had drops of Wraith on him, letting Ronon know that he was the cause of the destruction. Was he the source of the mighty roar he had heard? How? Even his fleet commander, as big and powerful as the man was, had never managed to produce a roar such as that.

The man's head jerked up and his eyes landed straight on Ronon's hiding place. Ronon didn't move, trusting the greenery to hide him. Except it didn't. It moved out of the way of the man's gaze and revealed him to the stranger. Ronon took a second to glare at the branches and shrubs before carefully stepping towards the man when he did nothing to indicate hostility.

The man gestured around him at the dead Wraith. "These belong to you?"

Ronon shrugged. "You could say that."

"Huh. Come on then."

That seemed to be it. The man started walking away, seemingly expecting Ronon to just follow a complete stranger on a strange planet who had just destroyed several Wraith with seeming ease. Not wanting to offend the man who had easily shredded the galaxy's most feared species, Ronon did as the man expected and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

He followed the strange man for several minutes until they entered a distinctly less bloodied clearing. A large wolf-like creature with wings approached him with said wings flared. Ronon stayed very still as it inspected him, the stranger merely running his hand over the creature's head as he passed.

"Don't mind Cleo," he said as he rummaged through a wooden case. "She feels the need to double check anyone I bring home."

Ronon nodded silently as Cleo continued sniffing at him. She circled around him and nudged his back several times—right where he knew the Wraith implant would be. She snorted and moved over to the stranger, settling down next to him with a sigh.

The man gestured for Ronon to sit on the log that he evidently used as a bench. "Sit. We'll fix you up so you don't have to worry about any more visitors."

"What?" Ronon asked, not understanding how the man could know he was a Runner or how to make the Wraith stop being able to find him wherever he was.

"You're a Runner, I've met a few of you and I know how to remove your implant." Ronon stared at him as he walked over with various herbs in his hands. "The name's Merlin, by the way. Yours?"

"Ronon."

"Right. Well then, Ronon. I assume you want to stop the Wraith coming after you with their advantages? I assure you, I only wish to help and you are more than welcome to have your weapon ready while I do this."

Ronon's hand went to his blaster at the reminder that it was there. Did he want to trust this strange man who had shredded through three Wraith with apparent ease? Sure, he seemed to have no love for the beasts but that didn't mean that he necessarily held love for Runners.

Still, if there was a chance. "I'll take you up on that."

"Good." The man was now crouched over a fire that had burst into life as soon as he'd crouched down.

He shredded the herbs he had gathered—several of them Ronon recognised as the ones he had been using while on the planet for healing—and tossing them into a stone bowl. The water that had been boiling on the sudden fire was splashed into the bowl and mixed with all the herbs to make a paste.

Cleo padded over silently and laid her head on Ronon's lap. Startled but not wanting to upset Cleo or Merlin, he allowed it. After a few minutes of silence as Merlin made his paste, Ronon's hand started running over Cleo's head and she rumbled in appreciation.

Merlin stood up and approached him with the paste. "This will probably hurt," he warned. "The paste is to help numb the pain and allow my, ah, special abilities work better for this particular procedure."

Ronon merely nodded. "Get on with it."

Merlin did, and he was right that it would hurt. Ronon's grip tightened on his blaster (thankfully not the trigger) as he let out a hoarse yell. Merlin and Cleo both ignored him; Cleo merely leaned her weight further into the Runner while Merlin went about removing the tracing chip. He could feel his numb skin separating without any sort of implement as Merlin started muttering in a strange language behind him.

After two minutes of the agonising pain and Merlin's murmuring, the chip was removed and placed beside Ronon on the log. He stared at it in wonder. The small piece of technology had kept him on the move for seven years and now it was out of him and he was free. He could spend more than a few days on a planet without fear that the Wraith would come and destroy it purely because of him.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Merlin walked around into his line of vision and smiled softly. "No problem. I'm always happy to help someone in need."

"Meet a lot of people in need?" Ronon asked.

"Not so many now. A planet is a big larger than a citadel, or even a kingdom. Plus, this seems to be a planet that only those on the road visit. Food?"

"I should leave, and so should you. The Wraith will come back here to see why their scouts haven't returned and my chip hasn't moved." Ronon looked around the clearing and felt a pang of guilt for being the reason the man had to leave what was clearly his home.

Merlin shook his head in a negative. "I don't have to go anywhere. There's a system in place for occasions such as these. Cleo."

The creature lifted her head off Ronon's lap and went to stand next to him. Merlin scooped up the chip, placed it in string bag that was then looped over Cleo's neck. The winged cat nudged her head against Merlin before bounding off in the direction of the Astra Porta.

"She's going to make the Wraith chase her?" Ronon questioned. "Is that safe?"

"Cleo can take care of herself, but thank you for asking. You didn't answer my previous question, food? I'm afraid I can't offer you any meat, I never quite got the hang of hunting and find myself quite happy with what the plants on this world provide me with."

"I'd love some food." Reassured that the Wraith would not be returning in search of him, Ronon was relieved to be given a breather and a meal. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Two years ago, Ronon had arrived at a lush green planet that held all sorts of useful things. By far, the most useful was Merlin. The man had not stopped at merely taking out the Wraith tracking device and feeding the exhausted Runner; he had agreed to accompany Ronon as the now ex-Runner set off on his revenge mission against the Wraith.

They were a small team, but they were effective. Now they were stepping into the city of the Ancients with their new allies who had made it their home. With the added resources, there was hope that the battle against the Wraith would soon be over and civilisations would be allowed to grow once more.

Merlin smiled as he took in Atlantis. "Hello again. I see you've found some new friends, I've brought one of my own."

Used to the weirdness of Merlin and the wealth of knowledge he possessed, Ronon didn't pay much attention to the fact that Merlin had apparently already been to the city of the Ancients—or that he was talking to it. He let himself be introduced to the city and felt a warm glow envelop him. He was welcome here.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Ronon actually calls the Stargate an Astra Porta, it's been ages since I've seen Atlantis and I don't remember if it's actually said what he generally calls it before he joins up with SGA. He calls it the Astra Porta in this story, though.


End file.
